


Worth Dyeing For

by SchalaDresdan



Series: We Belong Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hair, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: When you touch your soulmate for the first time, a piece of your hair changes the same color as theirs.Nishinoya's changes on his first day at Karasuno. And he has no idea who they are.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: We Belong Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Worth Dyeing For

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the first piece for Asanoya Week, but it's for the Soulmate prompt (which is Day 7) and this story is the first of the series. Between that and the fact that I decided to write a story for the other Day 7 prompt means that this one gets posted a day early!

Nishinoya Yū grinned as he walked through the gates of Karasuno High School for the first time. He looked around in awe, determined to take it all in.  _ I can’t believe that I’m really here. I mean, I could have gotten into one of the powerhouse schools. Played volleyball for them and maybe even went to nationals. But there was just something about Karasuno… _

_ Almost like something was calling to me. _

His grin widened as a pair of girls walked past him.  _ Or… it could have been the uniforms. The guy uniforms make us look so cool, and the girls in their cute little skirts… Yes, Karasuno was the best choice. _

The courtyard outside of the main building was bustling with people. Some were upperclassmen, second and third years trying to promote their clubs and activities to the new first year students. But a majority were like him, first years trying to get their bearings. 

He looked around excitedly for one specific club.  _ Ah, there it is. _

Nishinoya approached the table and gave the dark haired girl standing behind it his best smile. “I want to play volleyball.”

The girl covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the small chuckle that threatened to escape. “Aren’t you…”

Nishinoya put one hand on his hip and pointed his thumb at his chest. “You think I’m too short to play? I’m a libero.”  _ And a damn good one.  _

“Oh. I’m sorry about that.” She held out an application. “Fill this out for me?”

Nishinoya nodded shyly as he reached out for the paper. Their fingers brushed as he took it from her. He filled it out quickly and handed it back to her. After a quick glance, the girl nodded.

“Practice is right after school.”

Nishinoya nodded as he turned away from the table.  _ She was cute. I wonder if she’s the manager? I hope that she is.  _

***

Nishinoya was nearly vibrating with excitement by the time the end of the school day arrived. As soon as the final bell rang, he jumped out of his seat.  _ Finally, I didn’t think this day was ever going to end… _

He grabbed his bag and ran out of the door, nearly running into one of his classmates in the process. He shouted “Sorry!” as he continued to run through the halls. 

It felt like his entire body was tingling with excitement by the time that he made it to the gym. Older boys were making their way towards the gym, already dressed in their workout clothes.  _ Wow, and I thought I got here quick…  _

One of the older boys came over, his posture announcing his position as team captain. He took one look at Nishinoya and said, “You must be the libero that Kiyoko said was coming.” 

Nishinoya nodded and held out his hand. “Nishinoya Yū.”

The players standing behind the captain started to mutter quietly. “Nishinoya….” “Didn’t he win the most valuable libero award…” “His team didn’t even win…” “What’s he doing here?”

Nishinoya grinned. “I can’t wait to play volleyball with you guys. Don’t worry, I’ll have your backs.”

The captain smiled as he clasped Nishinoya’s hand. “We’ll depend on it.” 

The captain led Nishinoya around and introduced him to the second and third year players as they waited for the rest of the first years to come.  _ There’s so many players, there’s no way that I’ll ever be able to remember all of their names. No way in… _

“Sorry, captain! I didn’t know that I was going to have classroom duty today!”

The captain waved his hand dismissively. “It’s okay, Asahi. Just hurry up and get changed. But first, come here and meet our new libero.”

Nishinoya turned around and gasped softly.  _ God, he’s tall… He has to be a third year, right? _

“Nishinoya, this is Azumane Asahi, a second year. He’s giving our ace a run for his money.”

_ He’s a second year!?! You mean, he’s gonna get taller?!? Damn… _

Asahi rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I don’t know if I would say that, captain…” He looked at Nishinoya. “You’re a libero? Despite what the captain says, I’m just a wing spiker, nowhere near good enough to be called ace… It’s nice to meet you.”

Asahi held out his hand. Nishinoya took it, his heart thumping hard in his chest as their hands touched. Nishinoya smiled slightly as he tried to shake off the odd feeling that settled in his chest as he shook Asahi’s hand. “It…” He cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s nice to meet you, too. I can’t wait to play with you.”

***

It was already dark by the time that practice ended, the air cool and heavy with the scent of cherry blossoms. Nishinoya was grinning from ear to ear as he walked down the road towards home.  _ It’s going to be a good year, they’re a good bunch of guys. And that coach, Ukai, isn’t he famous or something? Maybe we can make it to nationals. Wouldn’t that be something? _

He opened the door to his house and slipped inside, removing his shoes in the entranceway as he yelled, “I’m home!”

His mother called from the kitchen. “Welcome back. How was your first day?”

“Great! The guys on the volleyball team all seem really nice. The coach is a little intense, but that means that he’ll work us. Make us the best we can be, right?” He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching his mother finish dinner.

“How about your classes?”

“Huh?” Nishinoya blinked and mumbled, “I honestly don’t remember…”

His mother shook her head. “I swear all you ever think about is volley…” Her voice trailed off as she turned to look at him.

“Mom?”

“Yū, your hair…”

“What about it?”

His mother reached out and touched the long forelock that he let fall across his forehead. “It’s… you met your soulmate today?”

“I… what?”

“This piece is lighter. You must have met her, touched her, today. You don’t remember?”

Nishinoya heard a strange rushing sound in his ears. He struggled to breathe, to stay calm. “I… um… I met… so many… oh God…”

He rushed out of the room and hurried into the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection.  _ God, she’s right. Of course she is. It’s brown. Shit. Everyone has black or brown hair. How the Hell am I going to find my soulmate? _

He was hit by a sudden idea. “Mom! Help me bleach my hair!”

_ If I can’t find them, maybe this will help them find me… _

***

Asahi pushed a loose piece of hair behind his ear and settled into his chair. Daichi looked up and did a double take as he noticed Asahi’s hair, pulled back into a bun like it was most days. 

_ There’s a streak that’s darker… and it looks like there’s lighter strands mixed in? Dark blonde maybe? Like they tried to bleach it and it didn’t take well.  _

Daichi eyed his friend suspiciously.  _ Does he know? _

“So… Asahi?”

Asahi looked over at Daichi. “Hmm?”

“Since when have you been going grey?”

Asahi sat straight up in his chair. “What?!?”

Daichi suppressed a grin.  _ This is payback for the teasing I got when Suga and I first touched.  _ “There’s a piece of your hair, right here…” He reached out and touched Asahi’s hair. “Where it’s turning grey. Didn’t you notice?”

Asahi’s face turned bright red. “No, I didn’t notice… Now people are  _ really _ going to think I’m not a teenager…” He sighed dejectedly, his eyes turned down towards his desk.

Daichi blew out a sharp breath.  _ Well, this isn’t fun anymore… _ “I’m teasing. But honestly, it looks like maybe it’s streaked.”

Asahi looked up, his eyes wide in shock. “You mean… you think…”  _ That I met my soulmate and didn’t even notice? But the only people that I’ve met were the first years in volleyball yesterday… _

“What color is it?”

Daichi moved closer to get a better look. “It’s darker than yours, maybe black?”

Asahi’s heart did a somersault.  _ Several of the first years had black hair. That wild one with the shaved head… Tanaka? And the libero… Nishinoya. A few others, but I can’t remember their names… _

Daichi’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “And there is definitely some lighter strands, like they dyed or bleached part of it. Met anyone like that lately?”

Asahi shook his head sadly. “I can’t remember meeting anyone with dyed or bleached hair.”  _ Is it possible that I met them and didn’t notice them? That we bumped into each other and passed like ships in the night? That we may never meet again? _

“I know that look. Knock it off. You’ll find them, Asahi.”

“You think so?”

Daichi smiled. “Of course you will. Or maybe they’ll find you.”

Asahi sighed as he slumped down in his chair. “I hope so…”

***

Nishinoya felt like his head was on a swivel as he walked the halls and entered the classroom.  _ It seems like everyone has dark brown hair. Or maybe it’s just because I am looking for it. This is impossible. _

_ I’m never going to figure out who they are. _

Nishinoya groaned as he slumped into his chair. Tanaka quirked an eyebrow. “What’s eating you?”

Nishinoya closed his eyes, ran his hand down his face, and let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s nothing.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.”

Nishinoya cracked one eye open and looked at Tanaka. “I’m looking for someone.”

“That’s specific.”

“Well, it’s all I got, okay? Obviously I met my soulmate yesterday.”

Tanaka sat up straight in his chair. “Really?”

Nishinoya nodded dejectedly. “And I didn’t notice it. Not until I got home and my  _ mom _ pointed it out. I’m an idiot.”

“Don’t be like that. Sometimes it’s hard to notice, especially if the streak is in the back of your hair, or if the color is similar.” Tanaka leaned closer to Nishinoya. “Can I see it?”

Nishinoya shook his head. “I… um… I dyed it.”

“Whoa, that piece in the front changed? That like, never happens! And you had the balls to dye it? What color was it?”

“Dark brown. It wasn’t much lighter than mine. I… well I kind of hoped that dyeing it might help them find me.”

Tanaka nodded. “That’s a good idea. Do you have any idea who it might be?”

“Not really. We met a lot of people yesterday.”

“Yeah… Man, I hope she’s cute. You seem like a good guy, you deserve a good soulmate.”

“Thanks. I hope so, too.”  _ Even though I’m sure that they’ll be wonderful, whoever they are. They’re my soulmate, after all. We belong together. _

_ I hope it doesn’t take too long for me to find them. _

***

Nishinoya dragged his feet as he walked to the gym.  _ I’m so tired. I looked all day, and I must have looked at every brown haired girl in the school… _

_ And I still didn’t find my soulmate. Where can they be? _

The stairs leading to the club room seemed so much steeper today as he dragged himself up to the second floor. Tanaka patted him on the back as he walked past. “Don’t sweat it, man. You have all year to find her again. It’s not like not finding her today is the end of the world.”

Nishinoya nodded dejectedly. “I know.”  _ Trust me, I know that. And there are plenty of cute girls here. But no one that really makes my heart stop in my chest, that makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. Isn’t that how it’s supposed to feel? _

_ Is it possible to not love your soulmate?  _

Tanaka called to him from the top of the stairs. “Hurry up! We’re going to be late! I heard that Coach Ukai is tough, and I don’t wanna run laps.”

Nishinoya hurried up the last few steps and followed Tanaka to the club room. The room was in chaos as boys changed out of their uniforms and into their workout clothes. Nishinoya sighed as he stopped in front of his locker and stripped out of his jacket and shirt.

“Wait, when did you dye your hair?”

The surprised call from across the room made Nishinoya look up. A boy with short black hair was pointing straight at him, his eyes wide. Nishinoya wracked his brain, trying to remember who the boy was.  _ Second year… I think his name is Daichi? Why does he care what color my hair is? His hair is too dark, and has that silver streak in it… the same color as that setter’s hair. _

_ Wait, they’re both guys. It’s possible for two guys to be soulmates? I was so focused on it being a girl that I didn’t even consider it being a guy. Maybe… _

Nishinoya shrugged. “Last night?”

Daichi grabbed the shoulder of the boy standing next to him. “Asahi?”

Nishinoya started.  _ Oh… damn… That tall guy from yesterday. His hair… Is that a darker streak? And I swear I can see some blonde in it. _

_ He’s my soulmate? No way. No freaking way!  _

_ There’s no way on Earth that I would be that freaking lucky. Wait, does that mean I like him?  _

Asahi turned around, his eyes wide.  _ The new libero… He’s my soulmate? But he’s so… And I’m… Why would he like someone like me? _

Daichi thumped Asahi hard on the back, causing him to stumble forward towards Nishinoya. He blushed and scratched his cheek nervously. “Um, hi?”

Nishinoya’s heart thumped painfully. “Hi.”  _ Oh my God, he’s adorable. Like a big teddy bear.  _ Nishinoya could feel his cheeks heating up.  _ I feel so awkward. What the Hell do you say to your soulmate? We don’t know each other! _

“Um, Asahi, right?”  _ Like I could forget his name. _

Asahi nodded. “Nishinoya?” 

Nishinoya nodded and swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. “I… um… I dyed it. The streak. But I can…”

“No. No, I think I like it.”  _ It meant that I could find you. God, there’s no telling how long it would have taken for me to notice, for me to find you, if you hadn’t. _

Nishinoya shuffled his feet nervously. “So… soulmates?’

“It seems that way.”

Nishinoya looked up at Asahi. “What now?”

Asahi smiled. “I guess… we get to know each other? And maybe… we could start after practice? Let me walk you to the store?”

Nishinoya smiled. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoy the other fics in the series, which will be posted later this week (on the 16, 21, and 22).


End file.
